Gakuen Babysitters Christmas
by MiraculousMarauder
Summary: I got involved with the Gakuen Babysitters Secret Santa on Tumblr and this was my gift to olivewithwings. Kamitani and Ryuuichi are living together and decide to host Christmas dinner this year. It's stressful but ultimately just a bunch of fluffy fluff and love and happiness.


When Kamitani woke up that morning it was to a cold bed where his boyfriend should have been. Rolling over to look at the clock he groaned. Not even seven. Briefly, he contemplated just going back to sleep but the smell of frying bacon mingling with the aroma of brewing coffee lured him out of bed and padding barefoot towards the kitchen.

Ryuuichi didn't notice his entrance, he hummed tunelessly as be bustled around the kitchen preparing for the big day ahead. With a lazy grin, Kamitani slipped his hands around his boyfriend's waist.

"Aah!" Ryuuichi yelled, jumping a mile in the air. "Kamitani!"

He chuckled, tightening his hold and pressing a kiss into the top of Ryuuichi's head. "Good morning."

Ryuuichi turned in his arms and pecked the corner of his mouth. "Morning."

"How long have you been up? It looks like you've been busy."

Kamitani let go and strolled over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a large mug. "I'd offer you one but it already looks like you've had more than enough."

Ryuuichi waved away his concerns. "I'm fine, there's lots to do, I just wanted to get a head start. I've still got to stuff the turkey and peel the vegetables. There's potatoes parboiling and I've made the stuffing and dessert. Oh, but Saikawa-san is coming and he loves fish. Maybe I should have added a fish course? Do you think there might be a shop open that will sell me something. I might have just enough time if I leave now..."

Kamitani chuckled at boyfriend's ramble. "Definitely too much coffee," he mumbled to himself. He put down his own mug and placed a hand on either side of Ryuuichi's face. He immediately stopped, blushing lightly.

_Cute_.

"Okay, good. Now, you're not going out to buy fish. It's Christmas day and you've already had the meal planned for weeks. The weirdo butler will like anything you make for him. You know that. And anyway," he removed his hands and shrugged, reaching once more for his cooling coffee. "We could always just ditch this and get a KFC."

Ryuuichi didn't even dignify that with a response, instead levelling a glare and Kamitani. "We're not having KFC. I've already made all this food."  
"Exactly! And everything is going to be perfect. Don't stress about it and let me help. After I've had some breakfast."

They spent the morning working side by side, occasional kisses stolen as they went. Before they knew it, it was eleven o'clock and without warning the front door came crashing open, Kotarou meandering in behind the energetic Taka.

"Should never have given out the spare key," Kamitani grumbled to himself, not for the first time.

"Happy Christmas, Nii-chan! Happy Christmas, Ryuu-nii!" he said, a whirlwind of excitement as he came through, grabbing a bag of crisps and heading to the living room.

"You'll spoil your dinner! Baka!" Kamitani called out to no avail. Katarou walked past in the same direction after giving similar season's greetings.

"Kotarou! Taka-kun! You can both set the table. There'll be seven of us – is Kamitani-sensei still coming?" he directed the last towards Hayato.

"Yeah, she'll be here. I think she's coming from her new boyfriend's house."

Ryuuichi nodded, turning his attention back to the large pan of soup.

"I hope I've made enough food for everyone."

Kamitani cast a glance around the kitchen, every appliance in use, every surface covered.

"I'm sure we'll manage," he said dryly.

Right at that moment the doorbell rang. Ryuuichi looked imploringly over to Kamitani who sighed and headed over to answer it.

After that the rest of the guests arrived. First, Kamitani-sensei and then Saikawa-san and the chairwoman. After that the bell rang again.

"Everyone's here, aren't they?"

"Ah, forgive me, Ryuuichi-sama, Hayato-san. I have taken a great liberty with your hospitality and invited my ah... friend. I hope that this does not put too much of a burden on you. I am, of course, at your disposal."

"It's fine, really, Saikawa-san. This is a day for friends and family. The more the merrier."

"I am humbled by your generosity, Ryuuichi-sama."

Kamitani answered the door.

"Oh, it's you, lazy old man. Come in I guess."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Haya-kun. I found some stragglers on my way, I hope you don't mind." And Usaida shuffled in followed by Kirin, Takuma, Kazuma and Midori. Kamitani looked to Ryuuichi with concern. This many unexpected guests was sure to cause him undue stress. He walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, squeezing his shoulder. "There's plenty of food. But if you want them to leave then that's fine too, just say the word. I'll get rid of them."

Ryuuichi took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm fine. The more the merrier, right?"

He looked sceptically at him for a moment, his brow furrowed into a scowl.

"Alright. You finish cooking then, I'll sort everything out here."

The small living space was heaving with the number of people and it was almost like babysitting club all over again.

"Oi, you lot, the table isn't gonna lay itself, get to it. Mum, Usaida, help me get some spare chairs out. Dinner's nearly ready so let's get on with it."

With everyone helping the table was ready and soon laden with mountains of food. Dinner was a noisy affair and filled with laughter.

Hours later, the table was clear and the guests had left. Kamitani and Ryuuichi were left happy but exhausted. They finally let themselves sink into the sofa, Ryuuichi curled into Kamitini's side, Kamitani's arm slung lazily around his shoulder, feet propped on the coffee table.

"I should really start the washing up," Ryuuichi mumbled, sinking further into the plush cushions and his boyfriend's solid warmth.

"Later," Kamitani said, contentedly hugging him closer and filling his nose with the comforting scent of Ryuuichi's shampoo. He was so comfortable he could almost fall asleep but he resisted the temptation. This was the first time they had had five minutes alone together to just relax.

"Next year we're getting KFC, just the two of us," he said to a hum of agreement from Ryuuichi. "Before I forget, I have something for you," he mumbled. Despite himself the tiredness was leaking into his voice. "Wait here."

"Oh, I've got you something,too."

They returned to the sofa a few minutes later, wrapped gifts in hand. Ryuuichi had spent a lot of time with ribbons to make the gift look perfect. Kamitani's was a little rough, the paper less than neat and the tape barely holding it together. It still conveyed how much love he had for Ryuuichi.

"Open mine first," he urged and Ryuuichi complied, carefully unsticking the tape and peeling back the paper to reveal two slips of stiff paper nestled in tissue. Ryuuichi gasped.

"This is too much!" he said, tears gathering. "I can't accept this!"

"Well, it's not just for you. The holiday is for both of us. We need to get away, alone, without our brothers showing up uninvited and I think, after today, we could both use a break."

Ryuuichi threw his arms around his boyfriend and scattered kisses across his face.

Kamitani cleared his throat, his ears burning.

"Alright, it's not that big a deal. Anyway, don't you have something for me as well?"  
"Oh," Ryuuichi's face started to blush. "I... I do... right." He looked at the small box he still held, closed his eyes, swallowed then held out the box in both hands. "Here."

Kamitani took it and reached for the ribbon that held the wrapping in place.

"Wait!" Ryuuichi held up his hand, his face bright red. "Just a minute, I'm not ready. I need to prepare myself."

So Kamitani waited.

"Okay," he let out a breath. "You can open it."

Taking a deep breath of his own he unwrapped it revealing a small blue box. He opened the box to discover a pair of plain god rings.

"Are these... couple's rings?"

"Ah well, yes. I... I um... Kam- no, Hayato. Will you... will you marry me?"

Kamitani almost dropped the box, his mouth open and his wide eyes snapping from the rings to Ryuuichi.

"Will I... what?"

"I-I-I understand if you don't want to. I just thought, well it would be nice, and it's legal now and I would really like it but if you don't think-"

Kamitani silenced Ryuuichi with a kiss. A deep and passionate kiss that had them both seeing stars.

Breaking away to catch his breath, Ryuuichi could barely whisper "is that a-"

"Yes!" Kamitani finished, swooping back in for another kiss.

"I love you, Hayato."

"I love you too, Ryuuichi."


End file.
